User talk:Godliest/Defiant Boxway
SO gay. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :And hawt in the current meta where you disable the whole SFway xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::kewl!. Frans 06:46, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Current meta /= SF-way...it's LOL IM HITTIN U WIF MAH SCYTHE ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:46, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Can't counter Rspike very effective though :'( Any ideas? This needs more mêlée hate. Dude this rapes that crap team, it got enough defense to just sit around and lol. And if you cast WoW and maintain it on the 3 last targets you're safe. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:47, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Spirit Transfer counters Rspike. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:48, 19 June 2008 (EDT) lol, scythe attacks with an extra 20 sec recharge. Frans 06:47, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Scythe attacks aren't spells, fyi. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:47, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:48, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Since you have sundering weapon, use this ^^: prof=R/any Attribute1=12+1+3 Attribute2=10+1 Attribute3=8dexterityshotshotshot/build Frans 06:49, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :SW is for DW, kthx. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:50, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Srsly, rather this. Frans 06:51, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Stop suggesting terrible builds! And also I want more of a passive defense to counter rspike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:51, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::WoW? WoS? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Also, wer r ur snaerz? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Why snare if you don't deal any damage and just run like the whole game. Frans 07:03, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::L2HA, seriously. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:04, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Learn2gimmick. Frans 07:05, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Where are your snares? OH DOESN'T IT SUCK WHEN SOMEONE SAYS THAT ON AN ONLY SEMI-SERIOUS HA BUILD. Oh, but on a more serious note, this would actually work pretty well with maintained Tranquil was Tanasen life like in my Obsidian Flame spike, it's 976 domoges with 8 spikers from just Channeled Strike, only sad thing is you lose the wards. The +26 armor is your anti-spike in combination with Spirit Transfer. Just a thouuuuught. - 07:26, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It still needs snares. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:28, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fixed. And Misery you're correct too, Tranquil does also kind of counter the 2 second casting time of the spike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:48, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's why I did it with Obsidian Flame, only problem is, Obsidian Flame is baaaaed. I dunno why you try to account for relic runs though, the runner can't be the Paragon because of Make Haste and everyone else is carrying a Bundle, which if they drop will make them the no.1 spike target. Also, atm, paragon will die because he can't get any heals, sad. - 07:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Shit happens. And you don't need to carry your item spell all the time xD Fuck need to change the dervish ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:07, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And the most spikes are quite crippled by the fact that they need to run too, but if you're about to spike then just see to it that you're watched by a spirit transfer guy. Every runner is always spike target no 1 :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:08, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Feedback on my build now please? :3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:10, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Pwk spam would be awesome-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT)